Kodoku Horoikku
"Knowledge is the key.." Name Kodoku Hiroikku Age 17 Gender Male Likes The scenery of many cities outside of Japan, such as California, Miami, and even Paris. He also loves to travel. In fact, at a very young age, he strongly desired to become a space cadet. Dressing up in a space suit for October in america for nearly a decade. Dislikes Destruction, and his own deformities. As he his insecure about his whole body, and his personal flaws in it's own category. He also dislikes comparison with others. As, when he was younger, comparison among the other kids was at a very high rate. And usually, he was on the end of loss. Being deemed weak, and not fast. Not smart, and outright dumb. Appearance Kodoku has wavy unkempt black hair and dark gray eyes. Also, he wears a set of black glasses. While wearing his glasses, he has the appearance of an ordinary boy. However, when his glasses are removed, his eyes give off an intense gaze. His default outfit is his school uniform, which consists of a red-buttoned black blazer with Rotary High School's emblem on the pocket, a white turtleneck shirt with chevron detailing on the color, and red plaid trousers. In battle, his outfit consists of a black ankle-length tailcoat, a high-necked waistcoat with gold accents, black jogger-style pants, brown-black winklepickers, and a pair of red gloves. His mask is a black and white, birdlike domino mask. His expression and demeanor are also markedly different and there's a strong air of confidence to him compared to his usual self. And sometimes, he even has a killer intent. Personality Usually, Kodoku speaks with a nonchalant accent, as if he is lazy with words. On the outside, psychologically speaking, he would seem of so as a bully. Being a manipulative master, most people despise him for the tricks he performs to be persuasive. But, on the inside, he is calm and collected. He is also caring for those he associates with, although he does not have many friends. It’s a trait that not many, and usually on members of his team, can notice. And, that leads to many battles, usually resulting in his own wits end. Biography Being born in Japan, he was primordially influenced in the form of martial arts, as a result of watching many Bruce Lee films. He also grew up desiring to become a space cadet, loving travel and space so much. And, on every field trip, he would take so many pictures, he would have to delete some. It would be the subject every day and night, until he eventually grew out of it at 10. Even though his life was so normal, it was not at the same time. At a young age, Kodoku knew what everyone thought of him, and what everyone would do next. He could precognate any action within any time rate. He even knew the end of the world as anyone knew it. His parents being abusive, he trained very hard in martial arts, and aspired to become the smartest man alive. Every day after school, he would go to his notebooks to write about the confrontations of other classmates, and what happened around the city. He had wonderful memories with this very abnormal life, until it got even further strange. One day, he was approached by a hooded man. This man stalked him for many days, each time meeting with him at the same spot, where Kodoku would walk. The side of the school in which he attended, Rotary. On one specific afternoon, the man stopped him completely, which was odd to Kodoku, in which he usually never did this. He finally spoke to him, telling him the potential he knew he had. All of the things that was happening to him now, was because of his power. He was shocked, to tell you the truth. He never expected for this to happen, for him to get a chance to show the world. To show the world who he really was. The man would train him with his powers, until he almost mastered them with perfection. All things were going good, it was all abnormal, but wonderful. But it was that day, that day that he found them. Dead. They weren’t just dead, but grotesquely disembodied, with body parts surrounding his own bedroom. The cops blamed him, everyone at his school shunned him. The man who did it left a note, a note that Kodoku would never forget. “I, I am labeled with the name Aku, I have done this deed today to show you something, something sinister in its own right. Your own personality.” The days that followed were cold, and lonely. He felt as if he didn’t belong, or had no origin or end. Day after day, night after night, being accompanied by his endless crying, until it all came to a stop. He began to go to school once more, and study his powers once more. Afterwards, Kodoku would form a faction of his own, with friends from his school. They were notified of his powers, after a while of setting rules. After bestowing some of his powers to them, they would go on to try and defeat Aku. Every chance they got to trace him down, it would lead to a dead end. Each one of them, getting close with the mystery. As it all came to a close, each one of them were shocked. But, Kodoku himself was filled with rage. It brimmed his skull, almost cracking it. How? His new best friends parents, they had done the killing. Their justification? They were the ones who sent the man to train him. They were also users of control, and this was their chance to eliminate their only threat. All they needed, were their own children. Those bastards immediately manipulated his colleagues, as they attacked him. Every punch missing Kodoku, as he almost killed them, sparing their bodies. As he approached the final battle, the men fled at the brink of defeat. Marking the rivalry of three best friends. Powers Kontorōru (コントロール) Kontorōru (コントロール), also known as Control, is the power to control anything the user desires. However, to fully master this, and be able to control everything, you must not be an inherit of the power. Therefore, you must be born with the power to be able to control everything in your desire. To put this power more into perspective, you can control concepts, which is a big feat indeed. When it comes to concepts, things like Marvel or DC, or even sodas and cans can be deleted off of anything canon to your story. So basically, if you wrote a story, and you simply wrote his bio and even the document, it’s as if he deletes that document permanently, without any chance of revival. You can even control someone else’s power, which is truly amazing. Say if someone were to have a certain ability that granted them immortality, you can rewrite it to your suitable desire. Now, that immortality can become regeneration, or plain no more immortality at all. There’s also something more complicated as well. Someone could have a power that is truly undefeatable, and can basically be almost omnipotent, if not so already. With control, you can literally outright erase that power, or rewrite it’s abilities. With control, you can erase control itself, or so you think. If control is ever erased, it will still exist with said user. The only problem is, all inheritants will lose their power. And, if not trained properly, they will never get that power back. But, there is such a thing called hybrid-inheritants. In which you can train them in such a degree, that when erasure happens, it won’t affect them either. But, hybrids will still not be able to master control, at any degree. But, control is not just some overpowered power. No, not at all. Control allows you to control things you could not imagine, such as emotions and personality. Even fiction, and non-fiction. The possibilities are literally limitless. And, if given to the right user, would prove to be amazing. Now, since Kodoku has trained for so long, he is able to control mostly everything, even rejection itself. Here is a short list of what he can control -'' ''Emotions Personality Elements Chemicals Biology Biography Geography Math Science Physics Fiction Non-Fiction Causality Strength Speed Durability Reality Concepts Countries People Powers And, you get the jist. There are many more he can control, but it would be a long list. Weapons Usually, Kodoku carries a regular handgun. This handgun, however, is manipulated in a variety of ways. And can grown in size shape, and even power. He is a novice with guns. He also brings a sword, in which has the same capabilities. He is an expert at swordsmanship. Category:Profile OCs